Poor Weasley's a Ninja!
by articwolfgirl347
Summary: Ron was sick of being just another Weasley.  He stumbles upon ancient magic and ends up in the world of Naruto.  He trains to become a ninja, and returns to Hogwarts.  But that's not the end of the ninja-wizard relations once Death Eaters enter the fray.


**Disclaimer: Only in my dreams could I be the real author…**

Ron was sick of being a Weasley. He hadn't been able to shake the feeling all week. He felt absolutely pathetic. Yesterday he'd gone to Diagon Alley, and all he'd heard was, "Red hair… you must be a Weasley," or "You're another one of Molly's children, hmm?" A few shop owners had even glared suspiciously at him and asked where his twin was!

The few schoolmates he'd seen hadn't been much better. School got out only a week ago, so it wasn't quite a momentous occasion, but it would've been nice for them to ask how he was doing. Instead, they had only inquired if his best friend was alright.

And, of course, his best friend wasn't, couldn't, just be Harry, he was _the Harry Potter,_ the _Boy-Who-Lived_. As if there were other Harry Potters, Ron thought with a snort. Now that it was summer, Ron couldn't see Harry, so he hadn't even known for himself!

He shook his head, went downstairs, and declining the offer of toast by his mum, went out into the backyard to work off some steam.

The red-headed boy trampled through the grass, going further than the boundaries of the house and towards the forest without a single look backwards. He figured that between the troll and the Forbidden Forest, he'd be fine for a while. Glumly, he muttered to himself that if one Weasley happened to disappear, who'd notice?

Ron was about five minutes into the forest when he came across a ball. It wasn't one he was familiar with (thank heavens he hadn't stumbled upon a Bludger, he thought with relief), so it must've belonged to a Muggle at some point. He was sure his dad would like it, so forgetting his feelings of inadequacy; he reached out for it… Upon touching it, realization dawned on him. It was imbibed with some sort of spell- just like a Portkey, but with some sort of touch activation. Ron groaned as he felt the dreaded tug. This was just his luck!

Greyback strode silently through the woods along with his partner for the time being, Lucius Malfoy.

"I sense recent magical activity close by," his partner revealed. "It's potent. Be careful, the object must be near."

He strode past Malfoy, looking for anything out of place in the area. All he found was a slightly used kickball that someone must've left behind.

"All I found was this," he reported to the blonde.

"What, ah, is it?" Lucius inquired. Greyback rolled his eyes. Purebloods could be _so_ oblivious.

"It's a muggle kickball. You _kick_ it," he replied in a 'duh' voice- and only then remembered that Malfoy was one of the favorite Death Eaters.

Malfoy sneered at Greyback and then crouched low to look at the ball. "_Sensu Reflictus_," he dictated, swishing his wand. "This is it." Greybacks' eyes widened. It was really here?

"That foolish old man," he muttered, and carefully- without touching it- wrapped the ball in linen cloth. He couldn't believe that Dumbledore had left such a precious artifact way out here with no way of watching it.

"Let's get out of here," Malfoy replied, deciding to err on the side of caution.

"Right."

Naruto had been playing around out in the forest with a kickball from his academy days, targeting specific trees or other areas for practice, when the ball just disappeared. He blinked. It was just- gone. With another blink, the ball had returned, along with a red-headed boy about his age.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Naruto exclaimed in wonder.

Ron glanced up at a fluffy-haired blonde with blue eyes. The boy was apparently just as surprised to see Ron as Ron was to see him.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" The boy yelled obnoxiously.

"How should I know?" Ron asked irritably.

"You-you just appeared out of nowhere!" The blonde ranted, and realization seemed to dawn as the blonde's eyes widened. _Oh, so he __**is**__ a wizard_, Ron thought with relief. "Oooooooo, you're an alien, aren't you?" _...Wait, what?_

**Authors Note: Yeah, I just thought about it and had to write this. I've already started on the next chapter, but after that I dunno… I'll probably switch to updating one of my other stories that I feel bad for not updating yet… I'm such a bad person (as my brother just reminded me)! I have two perfectly good fanfics that I aught to be updating, and then I just start a third one! Uwah…though this idea intrigues me more than I thought it would. XD stupid Naruto, wait 'til he hears about Hogwarts ghosts! **


End file.
